Earthquake
by Esys
Summary: Résumé : Clarke et Lexa ont été séparées trop tôt par le destin mais il les réunit à nouveau... (AU-100% CLEXA, tout public).
**Earthquack**

* * *

Résumé : Clarke et Lexa ont été séparées trop tôt par le destin mais il les réunit à nouveau... (AU-100% CLEXA, tout public).

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Kass Morgan et Jason Rothenberg. Cette fanfic n'a aucun but lucratif, son unique but est de divertir._

NDL : Une envie d'écrire, en manque de Clexa, une idée et voilà une petite fic sans prétention qui j'espère vous plaira.

* * *

Clarke entra les clés dans la serrure de son appartement tout en écoutant attentivement sa meilleure amie au téléphone, puis poussa la porte qu'elle referma derrière.

\- Quoi ? Non Raven je t'interdis de t'en mêler ! cria-t-elle à son téléphone alors qu'elle jeta ses clés sur le meuble d'entrée.

Elle écouta ensuite son amie argumenter le bien fondée de son idée jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans le salon où son regard se perdit un instant sur la vue de Los Angeles que lui offrait la large fenêtre du balcon.

\- Peu importe tes arguments ! reprit Clarke mi-amusée, mi-agacée. Octavia et Lincoln n'ont pas besoin que tu interviennes pour qu'ils sortent ensemble.

Elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur son canapé, passant sa main dans ses cheveux blond alors qu'elle soupirait face à l'entêtement de Raven.

\- Oui je t'accorde qu'ils se tournent au tour depuis des siècles mais tes plans sont toujours foireux ! rétorqua-t-elle en riant alors que de l'autre côté Raven s'offusqua et nia vivement… Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu as voulu me caser avec Bellamy ?!

Mais elle n'entendit jamais la réponse car soudain tout se mit à trembler autour d'elle. Habitant Los Angeles depuis plusieurs années, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle se releva précipitamment pour se mettre à l'abri dans l'encadrement de l'entrée du salon puis elle porta à nouveau son téléphone à l'oreille.

\- Raven ?!

Elle entendit brièvement son amie l'appeler puis la ligne se coupa. La secousse se fit de plus en plus violente, tout comme elle s'accrocha de plus en plus fermement au mur pour ne pas tomber. La peur éclata dans tout son être lorsque la baie vitrée explosa soudainement, les bris de verre volant à travers l'appartement. Elle laissa échapper un cri quand un morceau du plafond tomba au centre du salon, brisant la table basse alors qu'une fissure s'ouvrit sur le sol et avança jusqu'au mur d'en face qui se fissura à son tour. L'instant d'après elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et s'ensuivit une chute interminable…

* * *

Lorsque Clarke revint à elle, elle inspira profondément à la recherche d'air mais ce fut une mauvaise idée. La poussière imbibant l'atmosphère envahit douloureusement sa gorge, provoquant de frénétique toussotement pour l'expulser. S'en suivit une violente douleur au niveau de ses côtes, certaines ayant dû se briser durant sa chute. Sa chute ? Tout lui revint alors en mémoire et regardant autour d'elle, elle réalisa avec horreur que l'immeuble s'était effondré. Elle ne voyait que des décombres et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle ne vit que du béton, aucune trace de l'extérieure. Cependant quelques rayons de lumière traçaient leur chemin dans le nuage de poussière, elle n'était donc pas loin de la surface, du moins l'espérait-elle. Toutefois elle devait se trouver dans une partie du bâtiment épargnée par l'effondrement car bien qu'ensevelit, elle avait assez d'espace pour se lever et se déplacer. Ayant reprit ses esprits, Clarke tenta de se lever mais une douleur cuisante foudroya son épaule démise dans sa chute et elle s'écrasa à nouveau sur le sol dans un cri de souffrance. Elle retint les larmes brûlantes qui menaçaient de couler alors qu'elle sentit qu'elle allait craquer à la dure réalisation qu'elle était coincée dans un immeuble en ruine, blessée et seule…

\- Hey ! Vous m'entendez ? Appela soudainement quelqu'un de ce qui semblait être l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Oui ! Oui, je vous entends ! répondit-elle avec enthousiasme et soulagement à cette voix providentielle. Où est-ce que vous êtes ?

\- Aucune idée… répondit la voix avec peine.

\- Continuez de parler ! J'arrive !

Clarke se leva en faisant attention à ne pas heurter son épaule puis elle suivit la voix qu'elle réalisa être celle d'une femme. Ignorant sa propre douleur, elle avança vers sa provenance à travers les débris jusqu'à enfin l'apercevoir. Une jeune femme d'à peu près son âge était coincée sous plusieurs morceaux de bétons et une imposante poutre. Des yeux verts et d'un calme olympien malgré la situation vinrent capturer son regard, elle se laissa happer par leur intensité, se figeant jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme se mette à tousser douloureusement. Toux qui n'indiqua rien de bon à Clarke. Les débris sur son abdomen avait sans doute brisés plusieurs côtes qui, elle l'espérait, n'avait pas fait de dégâts interne mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était l'entaille visible à la tête et l'abondance de sang au niveau de ses jambes qui étaient écrasées par la poutre.

\- Comment tu t'appels ? demanda Clarke en s'agenouillant auprès de la jeune femme et oubliant toute convention au vu de leur situation précaire.

\- Lexa…

\- Moi c'est Clarke, lui dit-elle dans un sourire rassurant. Tu m'autorises à regarder ta blessure à la tête ?

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment en mesure de refuser, rétorqua ironiquement Lexa en pointant du regard sa condition et plus particulièrement son bras droit qu'elle serrait contre elle et semblait cassé.

Souriant simplement à son commentaire, Clarke s'approcha pour observer la plaie. Elle écarta quelques mèches de sa longue chevelure brune prise dans le sang qui coagulait puis elle constata avec soulagement que l'entaille n'était que superficielle. Elle ne s'attarda donc pas dessus et reprit ses distances.

\- Je vais te sortir de là, annonça Clarke, mais d'abord…

Elle prit fermement sa propre épaule dans une main et commença à prendre de grande bouffés d'air pour ce qui allait suivre.

\- Que fais-tu ? S'enquit Lexa avec inquiétude.

Clarke l'ignora puis dans un geste précis et sec, elle remit en place son épaule en ravalant difficilement un cri de douleur. Ensuite et sans se soucier du regard surpris de la jeune femme, elle entreprit de retirer les plaques de béton dans l'espoir de pouvoir la libérer.

\- T'en fais pas, je sais ce que je fais, la rassura-t-elle alors qu'elle retirait un bloque en ignorant sa propre douleur qui la tiraillait.

\- T'es quoi, un genre de super-héros ? lança sarcastiquement la jeune femme entre deux grimaces de douleur à chaque fois que son corps était libéré d'un poids.

\- Seulement étudiante en médecine, répondit Clarke en restant concentrée sur sa tâche.

Elle continua en silence jusqu'à qu'il ne reste que la poutre entravant les jambes de Lexa. Elle commença à pousser dessus pour permettre à la jeune femme de se libérer mais cette dernière lâcha immédiatement un terrible cri d'agonie et Clarke regarda avec horreur la plaie béante qu'elle découvrit. Elle reposa la poutre et Lexa se calma, reprenant douloureusement le contrôle d'elle-même. Clarke l'observa prendre de grandes inspirations pour chasser la douleur alors qu'elle prenait conscience de ce qu'elle venait de voir. La poutre avait sectionné l'artère fémorale, Lexa devrait normalement s'être vidée de son sang mais le poids de la poutre faisait suffisamment pression pour stopper l'hémorragie. En d'autre terme, si Clarke la bougeait, elle tuait Lexa.

\- C'est si mauvais que ça ? demanda la concernée en lisant l'inquiétude sur le visage de la blonde.

\- C'est simplement trop lourd pour moi, mentit Clarke.

Lexa acquiesça silencieusement et le silence reprit son droit alors qu'elle cherchait un moyen de la sortir de là.

* * *

Lexa acquiesça face à la réponse de Clarke, bien qu'elle ait deviné qu'elle lui mentait sur son état. Même si elle ne mentait pas aussi mal, la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle avait soulevé la poutre le lui aurait largement fait comprendre. Elle ne sortirait pas de là, elle le savait. Son regard se posa sur la blonde dont les yeux bleus s'étaient assombris. Elle était en pleine réflexion, son regard se posant sur la poutre, sur ses jambes puis sur un coin de la pièce… cherchant sans doute une solution à un problème qui n'en avait pas.

\- Tu devrais partir, asséna-t-elle lourdement.

\- Qu… quoi ? S'étonna Clarke.

\- Sauves-toi d'ici, insista-t-elle sans équivoque.

Un lourd silence suivit, silence durant lequel Clarke l'observa longuement et où leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Lexa eut alors la curieuse sensation de l'avoir déjà rencontré, pourtant elle était certaine que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Je ne vais pas t'abandonner, rétorqua finalement la blonde avec une ardente conviction qui lui sembla étrangement familière.

Mais malgré la sincère inquiétude qu'elle pouvait lire dans son regard, c'était stupide qu'elle reste à ses côtés alors qu'elle pouvait tout simplement chercher un moyen de sortir et sauver sa vie.

\- Vaut mieux une que deux, asséna-t-elle également avec conviction mais un faux mouvement la fit grimacer de douleur.

\- Où est-ce que tu as mal ? S'empressa de lui demander Clarke.

\- Mes côtes,… souffla-t-elle douloureusement.

La seconde d'après elle sentit l'air frais frapper sa chair alors qu'elle lui releva son t-shirt, faisant frissonner tout son corps puis elle sentit les mains de Clarke sur sa peau endolorie. Leur douceur calma la peine, son esprit distrait par l'agréable contact jusqu'à ce que ses doigts touchent une côte brisée. La douleur la faisant tressaillir.

\- Désolée, s'excusa immédiatement Clarke en plongeant ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans les siens.

\- C'est rien… murmura Lexa alors qu'elle se perdait dans un océan bleu.

\- Est-ce que ça te fait mal lorsque tu respires ?

\- Un peu… répondit-elle évasivement alors qu'elle détournait le regard pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

\- Tu as plusieurs côtes brisées mais aucune n'a l'air d'avoir touché tes poumons, lui expliqua avec soulagement Clarke.

Elle retira ensuite ses mains, leur douce chaleur manquant immédiatement à Lexa, puis elle lui remit délicatement en place son T-shirt.

\- Tu devrais vraiment te sauver, insista-t-elle à nouveau.

\- On t'a déjà dit que tu es sacrément têtue ? Lui envoya Clarke dans un soupir faussement ennuyée alors qu'elle s'asseyait à ses côtés.

\- Au moins une fois par jour, sourit fièrement Lexa en direction de sa camarade.

Cette dernière secoua la tête amusée puis le silence reprit à nouveau ses droits. Lexa laissa retomber sa tête, observant le plafond. Ses pensées dérivant vers leur situation, dans la pièce elle n'avait discerné que des débris et elle ignorait d'où provenait le peu de lumière qu'elles avaient. Qui plus est, il devait faire nuit maintenant alors même si elles étaient proche de l'extérieure, il leur serait bien difficile de le savoir. Elle entendit Clarke bouger à côté d'elle et bien qu'elle ait demandé à la jeune femme de s'en aller, Lexa devait admettre qu'elle était heureuse de ne pas être seule. La présence de Clarke lui était étrangement rassurante, elle se sentait apaisée et en sécurité, certaine qu'elle pouvait lui confier sa vie. Ce qui allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre. Lexa était plutôt distante avec les gens, elle ne baissait pas ses défenses facilement, préférant se protéger plutôt que de prendre le risque de souffrir. Pourtant c'est comme si Clarke avait abattu tout ses murs en un regard… Elle sentit un léger élancement au niveau de sa jambe mais la douleur s'éloigna à nouveau avant de laisser place à un sentiment de fatigue. Dans le calme des décombres, elle commença à lentement céder à l'appel du sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une main prendre la sienne. Le contact soudain de Clarke la ramenant…

* * *

\- Hey ! Lexa reste avec moi ! Appela-t-elle la jeune femme en lui saisissant la main.

Lexa revint à elle, ses yeux verts s'ancrant immédiatement dans les siens. Clarke lui fit un sourire rassurant pour ne pas l'affoler mais il fallait qu'elle reste consciente le plus longtemps possible. Elle savait que tôt ou tard la perte de sang, même ralentie, finirait par avoir raison de ses forces mais plus tard cela se produirait, plus cela laissait une chance aux secours de les trouver à temps.

\- C'est bon je suis là, panique pas princesse… tenta de la rassurer Lexa face à sa visible panique.

\- Princesse ? répondit-elle presque vexée. _Ok_ alors je vais mettre ça sur le compte du coup que tu as visiblement prit sur la tête.

Clarke vit sourire Lexa qui s'amusait ouvertement d'elle. Cela aurait dû l'énerver mais en fait cela la rassura sur son état. Si elle était capable de rire à ses dépends, elles avaient encore du temps devant elles. Néanmoins, elle devait faire en sorte de la garder éveillé…

\- On est dans ton appartement ? demanda-t-elle alors en se rasseyant à ses côtés et lâchant sa main dont la douceur avait emballé son cœur, tout comme il s'était affolé lorsqu'elle avait examiné ses côtes un peu plus tôt.

\- Ouais et à propos désolée pour le désordre.

Clarke laissa échapper un léger rire malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentit avant de reprendre :

\- Et tu vis à quel étage ?

\- Au quatrième.

\- donc deux étages… souffla-t-elle.

\- Deux étages ? l'interrogea Lexa.

\- C'est le nombre d'étages dont je suis tombée, j'habite au sixième.

Une sacré chute songea-t-elle. Elle avait eu de la chance de ne s'en sortir qu'avec quelques côtes brisées et son épaule démise. Cela tenait du miracle.

\- Je peux te garantir que la chute a été plus longue… ajout a Lexa d'un regard entendu.

Evidemment qu'elle avait été plus longue, les étages du dessous s'étaient effondrés sous le poids de ceux du dessus. Un véritable château de carte dont les étages s'étaient écrasés les un sur les autres et par chance l'étage de Lexa, ou du moins sont appartement, avait plus ou moins tenu le coup.

\- On doit donc avoir trois étages de décombre au-dessus de nos têtes, soupira Clarke avec défaitisme.

\- Dans le pire des cas, oui, ajouta Lexa pour tenter d'adoucir sa conclusion.

Ce qui ne la rassura aucunement, au contraire Clarke sentit un léger vent de panique l'envahir alors elle se leva, s'éloignant quelque peu de Lexa. C'est alors qu'une nouvelle secousse se fit ressentir. Instinctivement, elle se retourna vers Lexa dans l'intention de la rejoindre pour la protéger d'éventuels chute de débris mais à peine eut-elle fait demi-tour qu'elle ressentit un violent choc à la tête et elle sombra dans l'inconscience…

* * *

\- Clarke ! Clarke ! cria Lexa tout en protégeant son visage avec son bras des chutes de plâtres et de poussières qu'engendrait cette réplique du séisme.

La panique s'était emparée d'elle alors qu'elle avait vu la jeune femme s'effondrer au sol puis rester sourde à ses appels. Lorsque la secousse se termina enfin, Lexa se redressa pour chercher la blonde mais une douleur fulgurante l'obligea à se rallonger. Elle serra les dents en repoussant la douleur, bien trop inquiète pour Clarke pour songer à rester calme et s'épargner. C'est néanmoins avec plus de précaution qu'elle se redressa, son regard balayant avec panique l'appartement maintenant à nouveau envahit d'une poussière épaisse. Après un temps qui lui parut une éternité, elle trouva enfin Clarke qui était allongée face contre terre et inconsciente. Du moins espérait-elle qu'elle ne soit qu'inconsciente.

\- Clarke ! Tu m'entends ?!

Mais la blonde ne répondit pas alors sans réfléchir d'avantage, elle se redressa complètement, ignorant ses côtes brisées qui se rappelèrent douloureusement à elle, puis de son bras valide elle entreprit de pousser la poutre l'immobilisant. La souffrance qui avait suivit la tentative de Clarke pour la libérer était encore bien présente dans son esprit mais elle n'hésita pas un instant. Elle devait aider la jeune femme et ce quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Elle poussa la poutre avec toute la force de son unique bras mais au moment où elle bougea, une douleur cuisante la foudroya. Elle cria de souffrance mais elle continua, luttant contre la peine avec la seule idée de rejoindre Clarke.

\- Ne fais pas ça ! entendit-elle une voix terrifiée alors que deux mains la saisirent avec force pour l'éloigner de la poutre.

* * *

Clarke sentait la douleur pulser dans son crâne. Chaque pulsation envoyaient une décharge aigue lui donnant tout simplement envie de sombrer à nouveau dans le confort de l'inconscience. Elle était d'ailleurs sur le point de s'y laisser emporter lorsqu'un cri atroce lui parvint. Cri qui éveilla tout ses sens. Sans même s'en rendre compte elle se releva et découvrit Lexa entrain de pousser la poutre qui la maintenait en vie. Une peur panique s'empara d'elle et l'instant d'après elle était à ses côtés, l'obligeant à arrêter sa folie.

\- Ne fais pas ça ! lui cria-t-elle terrifiée en l'éloignant de la poutre.

Lexa tenta de se débattre, de se libérer de sa prise jusqu'à ce que leur regard se croisent. Le soulagement chassa la panique des yeux de la brune lorsqu'elle réalisa que Clarke se tenait à ses côtés, saine et sauve.

\- Clarke ? Tu vas bien ? S'empressa-t-elle de lui demander.

\- Je t'interdis de toucher cette poutre ! Lui ordonna avec colère Clarke alors qu'elle était encore guidée par la peur.

Elle ignora le regard surpris de Lexa et se tourna vers la poutre, cherchant les dégâts qu'elle avait pu causer dans sa tentative pour se libérer.

\- Clarke tu saignes ! s'exclama avec inquiétudes la jeune femme.

\- Quoi ? répondit la concernée toujours concentrée sur la blessure de sa jambe.

\- Derrière ta tête, tu saignes ! Insista Lexa.

Clarke quitta enfin sa contemplation et porta une main à l'arrière de son crâne. Ses doigts rencontrèrent d'abord le sang maculant sa chevelure puis elle trouva la plaie, lui décrochant une grimace de douleur. Au même instant, l'adrénaline provoquée par la panique s'envola et elle eut un léger vertige qui la fit reculer de quelques pas.

\- Clarke assis-toi ! lui ordonna fermement Lexa.

\- C'est une bonne idée, acquiesça la jeune femme en s'exécutant.

Elle reprit sa place initiale au côté de Lexa puis elle ferma brièvement les yeux reprenant le contrôle de son esprit et de son corps. Refusant de laisser sa blessure ainsi que la peur prendre possession d'elle. Peur dont elle réalisa seulement la raison. Elle avait eu peur de perdre Lexa. Une peur qu'elle réalisa bien plus profonde que ce qu'elle devrait porter à l'encontre d'une personne qu'elle venait de rencontrer. Même avec ces circonstances exceptionnelles. Non, étrangement et de manière irrationnelle, elle se souciait sincèrement d'elle, elle tenait à elle. Le plus étrange était que cette peur et cette affection lui semblait terriblement familière. Tout comme l'impuissance qui commençait à s'immiscer en elle face à son incapacité à l'aider. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur sa blessure à la jambe. Par chance la poutre semblait s'être parfaitement reposée sur la plaie, ralentissant à nouveau l'hémorragie mais dans sa tentative Lexa avait brièvement permis au sang de s'écouler avec facilité. Ce qui avait sans doute entamé largement leur temps et l'énergie de la jeune femme alors c'est sans surprise qu'elle la vit de nouveau se pencher au bord de l'inconscience…

* * *

\- Et si tu me parlais un peu de toi ? entendit-elle soudainement Clarke lui demander.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ? Lui demanda à son tour Lexa en sortant de la torpeur dans laquelle elle était entrain de sombrer.

\- Je ne sais pas… que fais-tu dans la vie ? proposa-t-elle avec engouement.

\- Etudiante en politique…

\- Ca doit être sacrément difficile.

\- Sans doute pas autant que la médecine.

\- Où est-ce que tu étudies ?

\- A l'Université de Californie du Sud.

\- Moi aussi, lui sourit agréablement Clarke, décidément même université même immeuble comment a-t-on fait pour ne pas se croiser avant…

\- Ca va surement te paraitre dingue, reprit Lexa après un léger silence, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on s'est déjà rencontrées…

Ses yeux plongèrent dans l'océan azur, cette sensation familière l'envahissant à nouveau, douce, agréable, rassurante… Lexa sentit son cœur accélérer alors que sa gorge s'asséchait.

\- J'ai vraiment l'impression de te connaitre… ajouta-t-elle doucement.

\- Genre dans une autre vie et le destin nous réunit ? demanda Clarke d'un ton qui ne lui permit pas de savoir si elle se moquait d'elle ou si elle la prenait au sérieux.

Alors Lexa choisit ce qu'elle choisissait toujours lorsqu'elle se sentait vulnérable, elle se mit sur la défensive, cachant ses émotions qu'elle ne maitrisait visiblement plus devant Clarke.

\- Laisse tomber, avec la fatigue je dois être entrain de divaguer… dit-elle en détournant le regard.

\- Et bien étant donné qu'il aura fallu un tremblement de terre pour que l'on se rencontre, ta théorie du destin n'est pas si dingue…

Lexa croisa à nouveau son regard et pendant un instant, elle vit que Clarke comprenait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait. Avait-elle la même sensation ?

\- mais la divagation n'est pas à exclure, ajouta-t-elle moqueusement.

Elles se laissèrent aller à un rire libérateur et Lexa songea que le rire cristallin de Clarke était le plus beau qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu. Apportant le doux souhait de l'entendre chaque jour mais pour cela elle devait sortir d'ici vivante. Ce qui était largement compromit alors qu'elle sentait ses forces s'amenuiser de minutes en minutes.

\- Tu crois que les secours vont arriver dans combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle alors, sa faible voix la surprenant.

\- Cela dépend de l'étendu de la catastrophe, répondit Clarke en retrouvant un air grave, mais ils vont venir, tu vas t'en sortir je te le promets.

Sur ces paroles pleines de conviction, elle la sentit reprendre sa main dans la sienne, la serrant légèrement pour la rassurer et pendant un instant elle la crut mais une nouvelle secousse se fit ressentir…

* * *

Instinctivement Clarke protégea de son corps Lexa, se penchant sur elle pour empêcher tout débris de la heurter. La secousse fut plus courte et bien moins puissante, malgré tout un pan de plafond tomba non loin d'elles et c'est avec horreur qu'elle le vit tomber sur l'extrémité de la poutre. Un grand fracas se fit entendre, suivit du cri plaintif de Lexa alors que la poutre se souleva brusquement pour retomber tout aussi brutalement. Clarke s'écarta de sa camarade d'infortune, cette dernière se redressant immédiatement pour agripper sa jambe qui la terrassait de douleur. C'est alors que la blonde réalisa que Lexa n'était plus prisonnière de la poutre et au même instant son cerveau passa en pilote automatique. Se précipitant sur la blessure saignante, elle apposa ses deux mains dessus et appuya avec force pour stopper l'hémorragie.

\- Lexa ! Arrête de bouger ! hurla-t-elle sans une once de panique mais en complet contrôle d'elle-même.

La brune cessa tout mouvement, combattant clairement la douleur pour rester calme. Clarke réfléchissait rapidement alors que le sang continuait d'affluer entre ses mains. Elle prit alors fermement le bas de son t-shirt qu'elle déchira avec force mais précision puis elle l'attacha autour de la cuisse de Lexa, le serrant de toutes ses forces pour faire un garrot. L'écoulement de sang ralentit mais ce n'était pas suffisant, cependant elle était à court d'idées et de moyens, c'est impuissante qu'elle se tourna vers Lexa. Cette dernière luttant pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience et terriblement pâle…

\- Lexa reste avec moi, lui demanda Clarke d'une voix étrangement calme comparé à la peur qui commençait à s'emparer d'elle, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Je suis toujours là… répondit faiblement la jeune femme, ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver son état de panique.

Clarke se glissa derrière elle puis la releva doucement pour la poser contre elle avant de lui prendre la main.

* * *

Lexa pouvait entendre battre le cœur de Clarke. Il était frénétique au contraire de la douce caresse qu'elle ressentait sur le dos de sa main. Elle sourit amèrement, elle était heureuse d'avoir la jeune femme à ses côtés mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi la trouver pour la perdre aussitôt ? Encore une fois cette joie amère lui paressait bien trop familière alors qu'elle commençait à avoir froid, premier signe de ce qui l'attendait…

\- Pourquoi la politique ? Lui parvint un souffle à son oreille qui la fit frissonner et revenir à la surface.

\- L'envie… de changer le monde, d'en faire un monde meilleur… s'entendit-elle murmurer alors qu'elle pensait répondre de vive voix.

Elle put sentir le sourire de Clarke avant qu'elle ne lui pose à son tour une question :

\- Et toi la médecine ?

\- Sans doute l'envie de jouer les super-héros.

Elle rit légèrement mais la douleur plus vive de ses côtes alors qu'elle faiblissait la stoppa net et provoqua un désagréable toussotement. Elle sentit les bras de Clarke se refermer sur elle pour l'empêcher de bouger et ainsi minimiser sa douleur. La ferme et douce étreinte ayant remplit son but, Clarke ne se retira pas pour autant et Lexa l'en remercia silencieusement.

\- Plus sérieusement ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle se sentait d'avantage glisser vers l'inconscience dans son étreinte rassurante.

\- Ma mère est médecin, elle m'a transmit sa passion pour le métier. Et depuis mon plus jeune âge j'ai toujours souhaité aider les autres… alors… c'est… c'est comme une seconde nature, termina-t-elle d'expliquer d'une voix soudainement brisée.

\- Clarke ? S'inquiéta-t-elle d'une voix d'avantage plus faible.

\- Tout va bien.

\- Tu mens très mal…

* * *

Oui, Clarke mentait très mal mais que pouvait-elle dire d'autre alors qu'elle fixait le tissu autour de la jambe de Lexa s'imbiber de son sang qui s'écoulait de plus en plus sur le sol. Même si Lexa, qu'elle sentait faiblir entre ses bras, était bien consciente de son état, elle n'avait pas la force d'énoncer la vérité. Ne serait-ce que penser qu'elle était entrain de mourir entre ses bras lui était insupportable. Elle sentit des larmes commencer à lentement couler sur son visage alors qu'un douloureux sentiment de perte l'assaillit. Une tristesse familière à son âme, la tristesse de devoir la perdre alors qu'elle venait de la trouver. Ce sentiment semblait ne pas lui appartenir et pourtant, c'est bien son cœur qui se serrait de douleur face à l'injustice. Un profond sentiment d'injustice qui frappa quelque chose au fond de son être. Non, elle refusait d'abandonner, tout espoir n'était pas perdu, Lexa était toujours en vie alors elle allait se battre pour elle…

\- Reste avec moi, les secours vont arriver, lui dit-elle fermement en la secouant légèrement pour la garder éveillée alors qu'elle la sentait à nouveau partir.

Elle sentit Lexa rire faiblement entre ses bras.

\- S'ils arrivent, je te devrais un verre, lui promit-elle visiblement convaincu qu'elle n'aurait jamais à le lui offrir.

\- Je t'interdis d'abandonner, lui dit-elle d'une voix à la fois désespérée et colérique.

\- Je n'abandonne pas, souffla-t-elle si doucement qu'elle faillit ne pas l'entendre, mais il n'y a rien à faire…

L'instant d'après elle sentait son corps se détendre complètement entre ses bras. Clarke se retira immédiatement de derrière elle et l'allongea par terre.

\- Lexa ? Tu m'entends ? Lexa ! Paniqua-t-elle de plus en plus alors qu'elle lui tapotait la joue dans l'espoir de lui faire reprendre connaissance… Non, non, non, je t'interdis de me faire ça ! S'énerva-t-elle de désespoir en retournant appuyer de toutes ses forces sur la blessure.

Jamais elle ne quitta des yeux le visage terriblement paisible de Lexa alors qu'elle l'appelait continuellement, l'implorant de revenir à elle tandis que son âme se brisait de devoir la perdre à nouveau…

* * *

Lexa se sentait légère, ne ressentait plus aucune douleur alors qu'elle sombrait dans les tréfonds de l'obscurité. Elle savait ce qu'il se passait et elle n'avait pas peur. Elle se laissait entraîner, guider vers sa destination. Et plus elle s'enfonçait plus il lui semblait discerner des voix, des images, était-ce sa vie qui allait défiler devant elle ? Elle n'avait jamais vraiment cru à tout ceci, tout comme elle n'avait jamais cru aux vies antérieures et autres inepties. Pourtant ce qu'elle avait ressentie au contact de Clarke était bien réel… Clarke… la jeune femme lui apparut soudainement dans un flash mais elle était différente,… puis des paroles parfaitement claires lui parvinrent alors qu'elle continuait à s'enfoncer… _« Fait-moi confiance »_ reconnut-elle la voix de Clarke puis avec surprise la sienne _« Je te fais confiance »_ … _« Peut-être que la vie est plus que juste survivre » reprit la blonde_ … _« Peut-être qu'un jour nous ne devrons plus rien à nos peuples »_ … puis un flash s'imposa à elle, tellement réel qu'elle put sentir le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses caresses sur sa peau et le bonheur qui l'envahit… Un intense bonheur suivit par une écrasante tristesse, _« Ne m'abandonne pas »_ … _« C'est toi que je veux »_ … Ce n'était pas sa vie mais elle en ressentait chaque sentiments, elle revoyait sa peine tandis qu'elle la quittait, cette douleur dans cet océan bleu où elle aimait tant se perdre, alors comment pouvait-elle lui faire à nouveau subir cela ? La culpabilité puis la colère l'envahir et c'est là qu'elle entendit une nouvelle fois sa propre voix lui rappelant une promesse lointaine : « _Puissions-nous nous retrouver »_ … Promesse qui ébranla son âme, lui conférant une force nouvelle. Non, elle n'allait pas abandonner, elle n'allait pas l'abandonner... son combat n'était pas terminé. Elle utilisa toute sa hargne pour remonter à la surface, une énergie combative qu'elle ne se connaissait pas mais pourtant familière. L'obscurité commença peu à peu à se dissiper, en même temps que ses souvenirs d'une autre vie, mais pas sa détermination qui ne fit que grandir. Elle s'extirpa des ténèbres, une lumière aveuglante la frappa de plein fouet, lui brûlant les yeux qu'elle referma instinctivement, avant de les rouvrir pour réaliser que cette lumière provenait de néons au plafond. Lexa se sentit tout engourdit, sans force, mais elle réussit à bouger sa main sur laquelle elle sentit une douceur familière. Elle tourna son regard et tomba sur une chevelure blonde reposant sur le bord de ce qui lui sembla être un lit.

\- Clarke… appela-t-elle si faiblement qu'elle s'entendit à peine.

* * *

Clarke ouvrit brusquement les yeux mais elle ne bougea pas, laissant sa tête reposer sur son bras et sur la main de Lexa qu'elle tenait sur le bord du lit d'hôpital. Elle venait de faire une nouvelle fois ce cauchemar. Depuis que les secours les avaient sortie des décombres, il y a maintenant une semaine, elle ne cessait de le faire. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux au chevet de Lexa, pour ainsi dire tout le temps car elle refusait de la laisser seule. Elle se voyait dans une pièce entrain d'éviter des tirs et alors qu'elle atteignait la porte, Lexa entrait et recevait une balle pour mourir dans ses bras alors qu'elle restait impuissante… Ce qui la dérangeait n'était pas le cauchemar en lui-même mais à quel point il lui semblait réel, à quel point elle ressentait les émotions avec vivacité. Comme s'il s'agissait plus d'un souvenir que d'un songe et cela allait tellement loin qu'elle pensait entendre Lexa à chacun de ses réveils mais la jeune femme restait inlassablement inconsciente. Tout comme en cet instant où elle crut l'entendre à nouveau mais elle avait perdu tellement de sang que les médecins doutaient qu'elle ne se réveille un jour. Clarke continuait pourtant d'y croire, restant à son chevet au plus grand damne de Raven, qui saine et sauve lui rendait visite tout les jours et qui ne comprenait pas son entêtement pour une inconnue. Malgré tout et contre tous, elle persistait, au plus profond de son être elle savait que Lexa était une battante et qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas. Néanmoins à chaque faux espoir, son cœur se brisait un peu plus face à la peur inexorable de la perdre. Alors cette fois, elle ne releva pas la tête à l'entente de son prénom, sachant que ce n'était que le fruit de ses espoirs. Elle se laissa lentement reprendre par le sommeil mais c'est alors qu'elle sentit du mouvement sous sa main. D'abord imperceptible puis plus énergique alors Clarke se redressa vivement et rencontra deux yeux verts, bien éveillés.

\- Oh mon dieu Lexa ! S'écria-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras et libérant des larmes de joie. Comment tu te sens ? S'enquit-elle en se reculant légèrement.

\- Comme quelqu'un qui s'est prit un immeuble sur la tête…

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de rire à sa plaisanterie avec soulagement et bien inconsciente de l'effet que son rire eut sur Lexa, si ce n'est le sourire qu'elle afficha à son entente. La brune lui demanda ensuite de l'eau et elle prit prestement le verre reposant sur la table à ses côtés avant de l'aider à boire.

\- J'ai bien cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais… souffla Clarke en reposant le verre sur la table.

\- Moi aussi, confessa Lexa d'une voix toujours faible, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Disons que tu me dois un verre, lui répondit Clarke dans un sourire malicieux et heureux.

\- Une promesse est une promesse, lui répondit Lexa en lui rendant son sourire.

Clarke lui prit doucement la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts, un crépitement se fit sentir et tout changea. Les souvenirs restèrent enfouis, oubliés à jamais, mais les lointains sentiments se ravivèrent, leurs âmes se retrouvant alors que leur cœur battait à nouveau à l'unisson…

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Tout d'abord merci d'avoir lu et bien que court j'espère que ça vous aura plus :) Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de suite mais j'ai encore plein d'idée et l'envie d'écrire donc il y a des chances que ce ne soit pas la dernière fic que je poste. Alors je vous dis à bientôt.**


End file.
